One-Shots PJO
by thedamoracle
Summary: This has become a one-shot series due to requests! I make one shots for anything (almost) and requests are highly encouraged so leave a comment with a word or idea!
1. Pink Paper

**A pink slip of paper. **That's where it all started. A little piece of paper that told foretold them their future. They didn't believe in it, but they should have, because here they stood, making it come true.

He found it again. Where they first began. Getting ready for bed, he rummaged through his sock drawer and uncovered the slip with all the memories he would never forget.

He glanced over his shoulder at the blonde curls spread over the pillow at the top of the bed. He peered at the peacefully sleeping girl whom the paper belonged to, as well as his heart. He heard the even breathes se took as she slept and he slipped into the covers and closed his eyes, giving into nostalgia.

* * *

_An 11th grade boy_ with green eyes and black hair sat at his desk. The teachers passed out a survey to everyone in the class. She explained that everyone had to fill out answers, and they should be truthful answers, because the school wanted to find perfect matches for the students in time for the Valentine's Day dance. The boy rolled his eyes and stared at the paper.

He started bubbling in answers to the dumb questions that were asked like, "Are you a cat or dog person? How would you normally handle your emotions? Have you ever dated someone before?" Dumb.

By the end of homeroom, he thought his head was gonna explode if one more dumb question was asked. After turning in the survey to the teacher, he walked out into the hallway to lunch.

_Fast forward a few days_, and everyone had forgotten the silly survey. Until lunch came about.

He walked into the cafeteria and immediately noticed a bunch of people crowded around a table in the front near the salad bar line. Like any other normal person, he was curious to what was going on, so he walked over to it and waited patiently.

When he got to the front, a young girl with brown choppy hair smiled at him from behind the table, "Name, please?"

"Uh- Percy. Percy Jackson." He stuttered out, instantly distracted by her changing eye color.

She started rummaging through her stack of papers until she came across one with his name on it.

Handing it to him, she smiled brightly, "Good luck finding your match." Then she turned around to help another person.

He took the folded pink slip from her hands and stared at it, confused. He read the front that said, 'For Percy Jackson's eyes only. In this contains your top 10 match results for most compatible partners.' He opened the letter and scanned his eyes over the words.

His eyes reached his number one match, Annabeth Chase. He had no idea who that was, but he guessed he would find out soon. Without a second thought, he went to sit with his friends and shoved the paper into his backpack.

_Skip a few more days ahead_, and there he was standing at the doors of the gym dressed in a tux. Of course, his mom had made him wear the tux, but it suited the event.

As he stepped through the doorway, he was greeted by the same girl from the cafeteria table. She smiled and handed him a number. She said that his number one on his sheet had the same corresponding number and would be his date for the night. He accepted the number 3 heart but knew for a fact, this girl wouldn't be his "perfect match".

He searched for his match all around the room, but she was nowhere to be found. He thought she might've been a no-show, until he saw her. A girl with a silver dress and matching heels, all complementing her eyes that were a strikingly gorgeous gray. She also happened to have a 3 attached to her dress. He must've missed it the first time because her curls cascaded down in front of it.

He gathered up all his courageous and went to talk to her. He ended up liking her, but knew that they would never happen. It was only a stupid love test. What did they know about true love?

They ended up dancing the night away. Talking and getting to know each other. He found out that she was captain of the academic team and wanted to be an architect when she was older, so he called her Wise Girl.

He told her about himself too. His love for swimming and sea creatures. She called him Seaweed Brain in response to Wise Girl. Both of them barely knowing the other had suddenly turned into friendship.

_Fast forward three months_ and they were on a school field trip. Piper, the girl who had handed out the results and set up the whole matchmaking system, had ended up being a friend of Annabeth's. She also happened to be paired with Jason, one of Percy's friends. They had gotten together almost instantly. Percy and Annabeth preferred to remain friends.

The school had taken a school trip to Europe and many students devised a plan to get Percy and Annabeth together, because the test said they were soul-mates. Each stop along the way, presented a new situation for them to reveal their true feelings, and each one failed. Epically. Especially the Paris portion of the trip. It. Was. The. Worst. It left Percy confused and embarrassed, and in an awkward state around the blonde girl.

The last day of school came and it was time to leave for the summer. The green eyes boy wouldn't see his, now, best friend for two months, and that drove him crazy. He gathered up his courage once again to approach the blonde girl. This time, their departure would be different. He kissed her, right on the mouth and told her he liked her. Then he turned around to leave.

She stopped him, kissing him again and telling him she liked him. They then kissed again and she blushed at him and shied away from him glance.

* * *

He turned over under the covers and grabbed the girls waist, pulling her closer to his body. He slipped a kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight, Annabeth. I love you."

She hummed in response and he laced their fingers together. He rubbed his knuckle over the metal and diamond on her ring finger symbolizing that she was his forever. He would never let her go and vice-versa.

"What are you doing home so late?" Her gray eyes fluttered open and she groggily looked up at him.

"I had to work a little more. I also got distracted by a little paper stuffed in my drawer. Do you happen to know anything about that?" He asked her.

She just giggled in response.

He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "You do, don't you?"

She closed her eyes and leaned into the crook of his neck, "I might have found it earlier today, and may or may not have placed it there for you to, I don't know, find?" She said in more of a question than an answer.

He chuckled and hugged her towards him more so they were as close as possible, "Go back to sleep. We can discuss it further in the morning."

She nodded already falling back to sleep in his arms, "I love you." She stated before drifting off.

"I love you too." He said before slipping into unconsciousness himself.

To think. It all started with a stupid survey and a pink piece of paper. He never thought his life would turn out the way it did. But life is funny that way. Of all the things that could have been handed to him in high school, it was his destiny sealed in a piece of paper. So if anyone says pink isn't a manly color, they might be turning down their glimpse of fate.

Pink might suggest a lot of things, but just remember, pink paper holds true meaning, and true love. Remember, if anyone tries to give you pink paper, might as well take it while you can get it. Never know what might be uncovered from it. It changed one mans fate, so let it change you.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one shot!** **I based it off the little valentines day survey we do at my school. I know Valentines Day was a while ago, but I wanted to make it:) If y'all want it to become a whole story, jut comment and tell me! I will go into more detail if y'all want:) Have a great day and don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

**XOXO ILY**


	2. Anniversary

**AN: Hey guys! I know I've been gone A LOT but I am back now since it's (finally!) summer! I am out of school now and would like to kick it off with this one shot I just wrote of Future Percabeth! Let me know what you think! Btw, I will take one-shot/couple requests:) Enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV**

It was already 7:30 at night and I was still at the office. Percy was probably wondering where I was and I didn't want to worry him. I quickly gathered my stuff and locked up the building. I had started an architecture business with my half brother, Malcolm, and we became co-CEO's. We had two floors of an office building next to a set of apartment buildings, which Percy and I lived in. It was much easier to get to and from working at all hours of the day, and Percy would be sure I didn't get lost on the way home. We aren't planning on staying in the apartment forever; we just haven't had time to find builders for the house I put together.

I walked out of the building onto the busy New York streets, with my arms full of blueprints. We recently got a new client who wanted to build a small library in the suburbs. That was fine with me, but he demanded plans soon, and I didn't have that kind of time to constantly be creating new designs everyday. Yet, I did it anyway, taking time away from my family at home, which I hated to do. Luckily, they understood and Percy was always glad to help out at home.

He helped me relax after a long day at work, cooked dinner and picked up our son, Tyler, from daycare when I couldn't. He worked from 9-5 like I did, but I always ended up putting in overtime hours to finish everything. I sighed as I leaned against the elevator wall as it took me up to the third floor. The ding came signaling my stop and I stepped out of the elevator. I turned the corner and dug my keys out of my purse then unlocked the door. I stepped inside immediately noticing the unusual silence and darkness.

"Percy?" I hollered into the empty looking apartment. There was no answer. I sat my purse down on the table next to the door and continued into the living room in search of my son and husband.

I heard shuffling from the kitchen and expected to see my son sitting at the kitchen table, but instead I was greeted by two lit candles sitting on top of a maroon tablecloth.

"Percy? Tyler?" I tried again.

Then I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Happy Anniversary, Wise Girl." Percy whispered in my ear and then gave me a peck on the cheek.

Crap. I can't believe I had forgotten our wedding anniversary! I normally remembered everything but with all that was going on, it must have slipped my mind!

"Don't tell me you forgot, Annie." He chuckled in my ear then I turned to face him.

"No, I didn't." I replied but he just smirked at me.

"Where's Tyler?" I asked trying to change the subject but I was also genuinely concerned for our three-year-old son.

"I dropped him off at my mom's so we could have a night to ourselves." He threw in a wink at me when he was finished.

"Don't get your hopes up, Mister." I teased while unlatching my arms from his grip, "What have you been up to while I was gone?"

"Well, I took a wild guess that you were going to work late. Then I ran Tyler to my mom's and came back to fix you this, might I say, lovely dinner." He grabbed my arm and escorted me to the "fancy" table he had set up. He pulled my chair back like a gentleman and then disappeared into the kitchen, only to return with two plates of spaghetti.

"We better not tell Tyler that we're having spaghetti without him." I chuckled. Percy knew this was my favorite meal and my son also happened to pick up the love for it.

Percy grinned, "Don't worry. I asked him already and he said it was fine, but I did save him some for tomorrow."

After our meal, I was getting really tired. I went to lay on the bed in our room, and Percy followed. I changed into my pajamas and snuggled up in the covers.

"This night isn't over, Annabeth. I'm not done with you yet." He smirked.

"But Percy, I'm so tired." I whined back at him with my head buried in my pillow.

"I was going to suggest a movie, but you can stay there and be grumpy if you want."

"Fine, but we are not watching Finding Nemo. Tyler's not here for you to make excuses either." I looked up at him and laughed at his disappointed expression.

"Ok. How about we watch Clash of the Titans. You've never seen the whole movie without falling asleep." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me, although I might fall asleep anyway." I replied.

He slipped the movie in and the previews began rolling. I felt him get into his side of the bed and I softly said, "Cuddle with me."

He chuckled and pulled me closer to him where my back was pressed to his chest. I grinned to myself and snuggled closer. I could here the beginning of the movie play in the background as I slowly fell into sleep.

"Don't go to sleep, Wise Girl. Your gonna miss the movie, again." Percy whispered in my ear. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as his hot breath tickled my ear and he started leaving a trail of kisses on my neck.

After all these years together, he still managed to thrill me but I just couldn't stay awake to give him what he wanted.

He softly kissed my hair and with one last, "Goodnight my Wise Girl. I love you." I was finally sucked into sleep cuddled with my one and only.


	3. A-Z one-shots

**A/N (Again...) : Ok so I got one request by PM to just continue with an A-Z one-shot series. I got online and used a random word generator for the list. Some of the one-shots will be AU and some will not. It just depends. No, I am not planning on using each word in the one-shot. These words are only for inspiration to me:) It's going to be slightly different than the ones you've read before! Hope you enjoy and here is the list! Let me know what you think!**

**A-Z list:**

**Anniversary (already posted)**

**Babies**

**College**

**Dresses**

**Elevation**

**Family**

**Game Night**

**Halloween**

**Interruptions**

**Jealousy**

**Kidnapped**

**Late**

**Mazes**

**Necklace**

**Opinions**

**Perfume**

**Quarters**

**Rings**

**Swimming**

**Thermometer **

**Undergarments **

**Videotapes **

**Webs**

**X-rays**

**Yogurt**

**Zoos (Aquariums? lol)**


	4. Babies

**A/N: Here is this one-shot! YES AN ACTUAL ONE-SHOT! NOT A CRUMBY AUTHORS NOTE! YAY! It actually didn't go how I thought... It's not really about babies at all so I surprised myself a little! It does fit though! I hope you like it and sorry ****that its not that long! Love Y'all and make sure to review your thoughts! Peace out!**

**Babies**

Annabeth sighed as she slouched down on the couch. She was having a rough week and couldn't seem to get a break.

Monday and Tuesday she was sick at home with the flu. She thinks it was the flu, anyway. That led her to take off work because she was in no state to be meeting with people. Tuesday night her three year-old son, Tyler, ended getting sick so she took off work again to stay home with him because Percy couldn't. She couldn't help feel bad for her son and felt guilty about getting him sick.

So here she was on a Thursday afternoon taking care of her sick child. She finally had gotten his fever down to normal a couple hours ago and his constant throwing up had stopped enough for him to take a nap. She glanced at the clock. **2:53**. Percy would be home in two hours and he would relieve her of her duties, sort of. She would finally have time to work on her new building plans without the worry of a sick child needing her. She would have back-up, that would be Percy's job.

Soon she heard gagging from the hallway and ran to guide her child to the bathroom. She grabbed his arm and gestured him to throw up in the toilet, but he never did.

"Mommy," he looked up at her and smiled weakly, "I don't need to throw up. I just need to potty."

She laughed quietly and proceeded to help him "potty", as he put it. He was perfectly capable of using the restroom on his own and Annabeth decided to potty him early but she still made sure. He had also been sick and was half falling asleep sitting there.

Once Annabeth had gotten him a glass of water, medicine and small snack, she tucked him back into his cozy bed.

"Sleep well, baby. You need lots of rest." She then kissed his forehead and turned off his bedside lamp.

"I love you, mommy." He told her before closing his eyes. After two sleepless nights because of illness, the boy was super tired and could barely keep them open.

"I love you, too, Ty."

"Tell Daddy I said," then he proceeded to yawn in the middle of the sentence to where you barely understand, "goodnight."

Annabeth smiled and replied, "I will. Daddy will be here soon and he will be there if you need him, okay. Mommy has to get some work done now. Good night, baby."

Once he was asleep, she closed the door and walked back to the living room. **4:36**. Less than 30 minutes.

She grabbed her laptop and started and email to her staff about how she was sorry for absence but will more than likely be back to work the next day. As soon as she hit send the front door of their apartment opened. There stood her husband with disheveled hair and rather unrecognizable look on his face. The first two buttons of his polo shirt were unbuttoned and his face was paler than normal.

"Percy, are you okay?" She asked him with concern etched on her face.

He opened his mouth to answer, but immediately darted to the kitchen a couple steps away.

He retched for a few minutes while Annabeth went to get a cold washcloth and medicine. When she came back, Percy had stopped vomiting but hadn't moved from his position leaning over the sink. She helped him take the medicine and then helped him to their bedroom. Looks like she isn't going to get a break from illness like she thought. Guess she won't be getting anymore work done either.

Once she tucked Percy in, she kissed his forehead like she had her son.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me. Here is a trash can if you need to throw up. Feel better." She whispered to him then ruffled his hair out of his face.

"I love you, Wise Girl. You're the best." She smiled at him then left the room.

As she walked passed her son's room she heard, "Momma?"

She peeked into the room and saw her son sitting up. She rushed over to lay him back down before it upset his stomach again.

"Is daddy ok?" he asked upon hearing the noise from outside his door.

She grabbed his hand a rubbed it gently then quietly spoke, "My poor, poor babies are sick."

He smiled up at her again, "But that's okay mommy. We have you to help us get better and we love you for that."

She smiled back at him. The words from the wise three year old boy. What a cute, carefree kid.

"Goodnight, love you."

"Love you, momma."

**AWKWARD ENDING BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AFTER THAT. SORRY LOL**


End file.
